The Ghost of Griffin's Pit
by TheDarknessReturns
Summary: Skylar Griffin, the great-grandaughter of Rei Griffin, and the new inheriter of the said haunted mansion, Griffin's Pit. She doesn't believe in ghosts but once strange things start happening at the house. She starts to think differently. Yami Bakura & OC
1. Prologue

In this story, Ryou doesn't exist (For now) so Yami Bakura is just Bakura cuz I don't feel like writing Yami Bakura every single time. When Ryou does come in, he'll be….*Drumroll* Ryou! This is my first story. So don't be too hard. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If I can get enough good reviews, then I'll keep writing. Bye for now!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except for all the OC's, the manor, and this story.

Prologue

* * *

Griffin's Pit, the largest, grandest, and most beautiful manor on Wayward Court. Well, it used to be, until the family moved out after some strange happenings. Now it's just an abandoned house with a creaky gate, boarded-up windows, ivy climbing up the walls, and a giant hole in the roof. Why no one comes here you ask? Well, after the family moved out, whenever someone decided to check the place out, they came back insane, or dead. When kids pass by the place they make sure not to look at the empty yard. You must also be wondering why no one has gotten rid of the place. One man did actually try. Poor fool. After he brought the property, the next day he was found dead, a griffin's wing engraved onto his face, such a bloody mess it was. No one knew who did it, they still don't, and never will. But people say that it was the ghost of Griffin's Pit.

You might say that ghosts don't exist. Fine then don't believe me. Rita, the girl next door made the same mistake, but she lives. She just got lucky though. It was a hot day, and everyone was outside catching the wind. Rita was on her balcony wearing a scarf (Some weird scarf fetish) when the wind pulled it loose and brought it down to the dirty front lawn of Griffin's Pit manor.

Like I said, she doesn't believe in this "Ghost nonsense" so she decides to go down to Griffin's Pit Manor to fetch it, even with her mother's pleading, she wouldn't listen. "There are no such things as ghosts," she said as she marched out the front door to go get her scarf.

As she pushed the gate open to Griffin's Pit Manor, the wind picked up, swirling the leaves around her. She quickly grabbed her scarf and made a run for it. But the so-called ghost wouldn't let her leave that easily. It made sure that the scarf got caught so it would go with her.

As Rita pulled her scarf free, with the wind howling in her ears, she ran out of the front yard. Not daring to look back, she ran back home and sat on the couch, catching her breath. She turned to a worried mother and smiled. "See. No ghost," she said "you guys are just old-fashioned."

But that night, something strange went on in her house. As she was doing her hair she heard a clanking outside her window. As she opened it to see what it was, a horridly cold wind pushed her back into her bedroom. As she got back up to close to window, the wind just stopped. All was quiet for a moment. Then, gently, her head was tilted back by an unseen force as a glittering knife dug into her left cheek. She screamed out in pain as blood trickled down her face, bringing her mother into her room.

Sensing this, the spirit fled, leaving it's half-finished victim behind.

Now that I'm done, you must be wondering how I know all this. Well that is because _I am the ghost!_ **_HAHAHAHAHAHA! _**

Signing off

~Bakura

P.S. There was one more dear who doesn't believe in ghosts either, she still lives here, but that's her tale to tell…..

* * *

Well wasn't that nice? Ominous and I guess a little too cheesy? Please review! And I might tell you how Bakura became an evil ghost.


	2. Chapter 1: A dread house

Well here's another chapter. I have nothing more to say.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ya sure dis is tha one?" asked the taxi driver. "Yup this is the one," a very cheery voice answered back, followed by a groan from the black haired teen in the backseat. As both passengers climbed out of the car, "Do ya guys plan to live here in DIS place?" the driver asked, leaning out of the window, staring wide-eyed at the ramshackle mansion in front of him. "Yes we certainly do!" an obnoxiously happy voice answered back. "Well, be careful. I hear tat place is haunted," he said driving away.

"Ooh did you hear?" Skylar's pink haired, overly happy aunt asked, "It's haunted!" "Yup, I sure did," Skylar said, smirking, "You could see that just by looking at the house," she walked through the front gate, kicking rocks and rolling her eyes at the dump that sprawled in front of her. "But I thought you said that ghosts don't exist," her aunt said, following after her. "Of course they don't!" Skylar snapped. "But you just said-," her aunt started, but was cut off by Skylar sharply shaking her head. "Ok then! Wanna go inside? I'm pretty sure your great grandmother left some stuff inside," her aunt said, trying to change the mood. "Yeah that'll be cool," Skylar said as she walked up to the front porch. "If this place is haunted, then why has no one stopped us?" her aunt wondered out loud. Just then a girl's voice called from the top balcony of a nearby house. "Don't go in there!" "That place is haunted!" she yelled. Skylar turned around to her aunt, "Good job," she said rolling her eyes, and then turned to the other girl and yelled "How do you know? And who the heck are you?" The girl answered, "I'm Rita and I'll tell you the rest if you can meet me outside of my house." "Ok cool," Skylar said, and then turned to her aunt, "you coming?" she asked. Her aunt nodded.

҉

Bakura watched as two women walked into the compound. I sensed their mystical energy. *Ahh looks like the Griffin's are back* he thought, smirking. *I've protected your little cottage very well* He silently watched as the two wandered around, the one with the pink hair was obviously pleased with the place while the other one, the one he was most interested in, didn't seem to think much of it. "If this place is haunted," the pink-haired one asked, "then why has no one stopped us?" just then Rita called from the top balcony of her house, telling them that it was really haunted. *Good job* he thought just as the other girl voiced the same thing. Bakura smiled *I think I'll like her* he thought as they left to talk to Rita.

҉

Skylar's aunt's jaw dropped in horror as Rita showed them the scar on the side of her cheek where the knife cut into her face. "I made the same mistake in not believing in ghosts, and my reward was this," she said rubbing her cheek. "We went as far as the porch, and nothing happened to us," Skylar pointed out. "T-true, but s-still, it s-sounds scary," her aunt choked out, clearly scared. "You know what, why don't we go inside the house since we'll be LIVING THERE," Skylar ground the last words out for emphasis, "and if we come out alive and well then there is no ghost." "Then how do you explain this?" Rita asked, jabbing a finger to her cheek. "You could have been knocked out when the wind pushed you down and it was just all in your head," Skylar said, and she turned on her heel and marched back into the compound without letting Rita have a chance to finish.

* * *

Skylar seems to have such an attitude, I hope she'll change soon! I'll explain what she looks like in more detail later. If there are errors, thats because I don't reread what I write, cuz if I do, then I'll want to edit and editing isn't good.


	3. Chapter 2: Crash and Scream

Okay, for me this is a late update. I don't know about you, but a week is late for me,so how long has it been? A month? I don't know. So, to the point. Skylar, has long black hair, down to her legs actually. She has dark brown eyes, she has white skin, a black tank with a grey half-jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Her aunts name is Penny, and as you know, she has pink hair. I'll explain the rest later. Bye for now! And happy reading!

Chapter 2: Crash and Scream

* * *

"I don't like this idea," Skylar's aunt murmured as they picked their way through the rubble of the old home. "It's fine, we haven't been hanged, stabbed, or beat to death by some levitating hammer," Skylar said as she picked up what looked like a sword with an exquisitely carved hilt. "Yet," her aunt finished with a shiver, looking up at the other levels of the manor. Then there was a crash, making Skylar jump and drop the sword, and her aunt yelp in fear. "W-what was t-that?!" her aunt asked, "I'm pretty sure it's just a cat or something," Skylar muttered picking up her dropped sword. "I-I hope s-so," her aunt said, "you know, if you don't believe me why don't we check it out?" Skylar asked, pushing her way through the rubble to the room where the noise came from.

҉

Bakura watched silently as the two carefully picked their way through the rubble. *don't believe in ghosts?* he thought, smirking as a lost memory came back *Rei, your great grandmother, was the same way, until she met me* * think I'll have some fun with you* he thought as he shoved a tower of pots and pans to the floor which fell, making a satisfying crash, followed by an even more satisfying yelp. He disappeared into the shadows just as he heard footsteps coming to the room.

҉

"I don't think a cat made this," her aunt said, looking at the pile of pans and broken glass on the floor. "Then what?" Skylar asked, turning to look at her aunt. Her aunt shivered and said, "What if there is really a ghost?!" and screamed again as another set of pans fell behind her. "S-Skylar lets g-get out of h-here before we g-get hurt," her aunt said, turning to her niece who wasn't moving, but was instead, looking up, her expression one of curiosity. "Do you hear that?" Skylar asked, looking at her aunt. "Hear what?" her aunt asked, turning to Skylar, a confused expression on her face. Skylar never did get to explain though. She was staring behind her aunt. Her aunt asked, "Skylar? What's wrong?" Skylar yelled, "Behind you! Move!" as she grabbed her aunt's arm and pulled her away just as the shelf that held the pots crashed down behind them. They ran out of the room and into the hallway to catch their breath. "That. Was. Close." Skylar said through breaths. Her aunt just nodded, completely out of breath. "Let's go home," Skylar suggested, taking her aunt's arm and flagging down a taxi. As they climbed in, she saw Rita waving good-bye as they left. Skylar was happy that she didn't come down and annoy them after what could've been a trip to the hospital.

҉

He grinned at the two humans standing underneath him. The pink-haired one shaking in fear, as the black haired one, Skylar, just looked at the ground, both staring at the broken glass and pots and pans on the floor. "I don't think a cat made this," the pink-haired one said. "Then what?" Skylar turned to the pink-haired one, and as she did, he knocked over the next stack of pans to the floor, making the pink-haired one scream in fear. Bakura laughed, *toying with these two is actually fun* he thought. Then Skylar looked up with a curious look on her face. "Did you hear that?" Skylar asked. Bakura recoiled *can she hear me already?* he thought, *I better chase them out before they get suspicious* and pushed over the shelf that held the pots and pans, scaring them out of the room and back outside. He followed them outside and watched as they shakily made their way to the street. As they flagged down a taxi and left, he thought, *Maybe I overdid it* and disappeared back into the shadows of the manor.

* * *

I have nothing more to say. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation 2

Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for writing so late. School started again and I've got stuff to do so no descriptions. :(

Chapter 3: Investigation 2

* * *

Skylar turned on the TV and absent-mindedly watch the news. After the creepy experience at the manor, she couldn't turn her mind to anything else. She didn't live with her parents because they were always on business trips and what-not. So she was stuck with her mother's sister, and her aunt, Penny. Penny was always a cheery person, even in the worst situations, unless if she is startled or scared, but now she was back to her creepily cheery self. "I'm pretty sure one you fix the place up, it won't be as scary," Penny said as she brought the laundry out of the basement. Skylar jumped, at the remark. "What do you mean?!" she asked, completely startled by her aunt's remark. "What do you mean, what do I mean?" Skylar sighed, "What I'm asking is, do I have to clean-up and restore the manor all on my own?" "Why of course, it is your house isn't it?" Her aunt asked. "But aren't you guys living with me?" Skylar asked, getting off the couch. "Yes we are," her aunt replied. "But then if you're staying with me, why aren't you-," Skylar was cut short by her aunt "Because if we helped, then your house won't look the way you wanted it to," she said smiling. "Right," Skylar huffed, looking down, "But the expenses-," she started, to be once again cut off by her aunt, 'Don't worry," she said, winking, "all expenses are covered." "Okay, cool," Skylar said while making her way to the door. "Where are you going at this time?" her aunt asked, turning to her with a quizzical look. "Oh I'm just going to the manor," Skylar said, smiling. "At this time?!" her aunt exclaimed, "It's not safe! The gh-," she was cut off by her niece who smiled and said, "I know what you're going to say, and if there really is a ghost, the best time to check is night, right?" she opened the door and grabbed her coat. "Besides, I'll take Rita with me," she said as she stepped outside, then turned and said, "I won't be long!" then she shut the door and left. Penny shook her head, "I can't stop her anyway, I just hope that she will get home safe," "Who'll come home safe?" another voice called from upstairs. "Oh, just your reckless cousin," Penny said, "she went to go check out the manor again." "Really?!" A blond haired kid, who was hopping down the stairs, asked with surprise. "Yes Cameron," his mother sighed. "Darn, she left without me," he said as he grabbed his coat and opened the door, "looks like I'll have to find her," and on that note, he slammed the door, leaving a very frazzled mother behind. "I hope I wasn't like that to my mother," Penny said staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

That's all for now and all I can say is, happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Night Visit

I know it's been forever, but school started and I wasn't able to upload, but here's 4. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Nightly Visit

* * *

Rita bit her nail as she followed Skylar into the west courtyard of the manor. Rita's mother had been friends with Rei, and before she had died, she had told her mother to take part of the courtyard and take care of it after she died. The rest of the family stayed at the manor until the ghost started haunting it. Since her mother was afraid the "ghost" would get her too, she stopped taking care of the courtyard. Now, 11 years later, the place was just full of wilted plants and cracked stone. The same had happened to the other courtyards and the back garden, which had now turned into a forest which threatened to break through the walls of the manor. "We shouldn't be checking the house out at night," she murmured. Skylar stopped on her heel, spun around, and gave her a creepy smile, "If we go at night, then we can find this 'ghost' and go home." "Uhh, ok," Rita murmured and followed Skylar up the steps. Before they could open the door they heard a noise which sounded a lot like a motorcycle.

҉

Bakura looked down at the two girls as they walked up to the door. In the distance he could see a faint light that was heading this way. A wisp of shadow, as black as night, reached up to his ghostly neck and pulled him back into the dark reaches of the manor.

҉

Skylar turned around and saw her cousin jogging through the ghostly dead of the courtyard. "Cameron!? What are you doing here?!" she asked, clearly annoyed. Rita who was staring slack-jawed just a minute ago pulled Skylar away and whispered, "Wait, you know him?" Skylar rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hey what's going on here?" Cameron asked, throwing his arms around the two girls. "Why did you follow me?" Skylar muttered, pushing him off her, but he wasn't listening anymore, instead he had opened the door to the house and dragged a stunned Rita with him inside. "Oh great," she muttered shaking her head and followed them inside.

҉

Bakura writhed and squirmed out of the shadows grasp, he turned to see what had caught him, but the thing had already disappeared. "I knew there was some other presence in this manor except for me," he told himself as he came out of the room. The front door slammed, then voices, "And then there's more," he muttered, blending against the faded paint on the walls as he went to greet his visitors.

* * *

I might do another fanfic... but with so much work that might not be possible... Bye!


	6. Chapter 5: Oil of Dark

Two in a row! Penny has pink hair and likes blue and long dangly earrings. The rest is what you think

Chapter 5: The Black thingy

* * *

"I feel bad for you Skylar, having to clean this dump up by yourself," Cameron said, staring open-mouthed at the dust and trash that was spread before him. "Shh! Don't let the ghost hear you," Skylar whispered feverishly. "Wait… I thought only Rita believed in in ghosts… not you too," he rolled his eyes, but his notion was interrupted with Rita punching him in the arm. They all giggled, but it was soon stopped when they realized the huge amount of work that they had in front of them.

"So what gets pawned first?" Cameron asked, picking up the same sword that Skylar had looked at during their first visit. "Never…" an ominous voice echoed through the manor. Rita, who was standing next to Cameron, squealed in fright and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, that was ju-," Skylar was cut off by the same voice, but this time it was laughing. Not a laugh that you would make when someone cracks a joke, but a laugh that you would hear in a horror flick or something. Rita shrieked and ran out of the main hall of the manor, and Cameron followed quickly behind trying to get her to calm down.

Once the momentary shock passed, Skylar realized that her brother and newly found friend vanished. All she wanted to do was get away from the creepy main hall, so she turned to the right and went down one of the long branching halls to look for her brother and Rita.

҉

He watched as they ran around the house like the swine that his family had on their farm. He blinked; thinking about his family always hurt him. He watched as Skylar ran down one of the branching halls. He drifted down the stairs and followed her through the hall.

҉

Skylar walked down the hallway, it was dark and dusty, she sneezed, and held her breath, afraid that someone would hear her. (Come on Skylar, there's no one here but you, Rita, and, Camer-) she never finished because her body had stopped completely for what lay in front of her…

* * *

Cameron's a blond...

The title for this chapter sucks I know...


End file.
